


A Super and a Luthor's Guide to Gay Panic

by FollowTheMuse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Date, Gay Messes, Gay Panic, Honestly these two dorks, I blame Twitter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara and Lena are a mess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheMuse/pseuds/FollowTheMuse
Summary: There was just something about Kara Danvers that made her a nervous mess and she did not want to mess this date up. ‘It is a date, right? The words “We should go on a date” had been used, right? I didn’t imagine that…?’It wasn’t until the clearing of throat, that she even looked up. Green eyes flicked up from her phone, ready to be annoyed with whomever had interrupted her, only to meet the blue eyes of her favorite reporter. Lena hastily lets go of her phone, not caring that it just clattered to the table because ‘oh my. Kara is here.’ For their date. What does she do? Does she stand, she’s moving half way to stand, to greet her but should she continue? ‘Dammit Luthor say something!’ Lena’s brain is yelling at her, trying to get her to function properly, but she’s not even sure she can form a sentence she’s so nervous. “Hey- Hi Kara! What’re you doing here?” Lena is internally facepalming now, her face scrunching up in dislike of herself. ‘Oh no, wait, did I seriously just ask her that?! Get. It. Together. Luthor.’ORLena and Kara are on a date and they are both messes.





	A Super and a Luthor's Guide to Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a cute little first date from your two favorite, useless gays. It was basically co-written by @DanvsLuth24 on twitter from what started as me messing up on a poll and then us going back and forth about how this date would go. So this one is for you, my friend.

Lena was sitting at the table, having arrived early to the predetermined spot for her first date with Kara Danvers. To say she was nervous, would be an understatement. And honestly, she shouldn’t be, considering she could make grown men back down from just a glare. But there was just something about Kara Danvers that made her a nervous mess and she did not want to mess this date up. ‘It is a date, right? The words “We should go on a date” had been used, right? I didn’t imagine that…?’ Those thoughts are running through Lena’s mind as she’s scrolling through her work emails. She can’t just sit there, she would worry herself into an even more nervous mess. Her leg was bouncing, and her free hand which was resting on the table was tapping unconsciously at the table.

Lena wasn’t even paying attention to anything going on around her, too lost in her emails and positively not thinking about the fact that Kara was on her way to a date with her- Lena Luthor- a real proper date. She was so lost in thought and in the reply she was typing out that she didn’t even hear Kara approach the table. It wasn’t until the clearing of throat, that she even looked up. Green eyes flicked up from her phone, ready to be annoyed with whomever had interrupted her, only to meet the blue eyes of her favorite reporter. Lena hastily lets go of her phone, not caring that it just clattered to the table because ‘oh my. Kara is here.’ For their date. What does she do? Does she stand, she’s moving half way to stand, to greet her but should she continue? ‘Dammit Luthor say something!’ Lena’s brain is yelling at her, trying to get her to function properly, but she’s not even sure she can form a sentence she’s so nervous. “Hey- Hi Kara! What’re you doing here?” Lena is internally facepalming now, her face scrunching up in dislike of herself. ‘Oh no, wait, did I seriously just ask her that?! Get. It. Together. Luthor.’

To Kara’s credit she doesn’t say anything about the slip up, she just tilts her head slightly to side, a huge grin on her face as she wraps her best friend in a hug. She can hear Lena’s heart beating faster than normal, and knows that she’s nervous, and Kara can’t help but to smile wider- if that’s even possible. Because she was afraid she was going to be the only one nervous here, and how could the calm and collected Lena Luthor be nervous about a date- it is a date, isn’t it? - with her, Kara Danvers? But the fact that she was nervous was oddly helping to settle Kara’s nerves. Stepping back and releasing Lena from the hug she takes a seat and smiles widely at Lena. “Hey there, how was your day?”

Kara’s smile is so reassuring that Lena feels herself calm ever so slightly. She still isn’t quite sure what to do at all. Not with her hands, or what to say or anything. ‘Okay, okay, that was embarrassing, but you can fix this. Just smile Lena. Smile. Now say something.’ “Oh, it was good, not too busy, it was good.” And Lena gives a nervous laugh because ‘Why are you being so awkward? Calm down. It’s just Kara. Kara, who you can easily talk to. Forget that this is a date.’ “H-How was your day?” Lena asks with a tilt to her head, their menus all but forgotten, both too busy staring into the other’s eyes, getting lost.

Kara is blushing, either from nerves, or from the fact that Lena was staring at her with a look that said she thought Kara had hung the stars themselves, she wasn’t sure. But she knew It wasn’t the first time she’d been beet red and knew it wouldn’t be the last, because that was just the effect Lena had on Kara. She was constantly blushing around her, not that Kara minded. “My day was good! I got to cover this story at the docks…” And Kara begins to animatedly tell about her day, neither one remembering that they needed to be figuring out what to eat, because nothing else ever seems to matter when they are together, everything else fades to the background as noise, barely there. Kara is still talking until she just stops and tilts her head. And Lena is raising her eyebrow, and ‘does she know what that does to me? That eyebrow raise? It’s very distracting and oh Rao she so pretty, like the most beautiful person alive. How did I not realize this?’ Kara grins wider, and receives a lopsided grin in response and “Oh Rao, you’re so beautiful…” It’s a murmur, a mere whisper but Lena hears is. And it’s her turn to blush, her head tilting down slightly, her hair covering her face- because she had opted to wear it down, remembering that Kara had mentioned she liked it down on more than one occasion.

And honestly, Lena can’t for the life of her form a proper sentence, she’s sputtering, trying to come up with a response, a denial because yes, she knows she beautiful compared to most people, she had been informed on many occasions that she was one of the most beautiful women they had seen. But there was just something about Kara Danvers-a literal goddess-telling her -a mere mortal- that she was beautiful, that had her acting like a school girl with a crush. “Psh I-no you.” And ‘honestly Lena? You can’t even form a proper sentence? You’re supposed to be a genius. Get it together.’

And Kara is grinning and not paying attention to anything else, until she notices that there are menus, and they are in a restaurant and ‘oh yeah, food! I can’t believe I forgot about food!’ And she’s grinning and blurting out “Chocolate chip cookies?” And the response she gets is a cute head tilt in questioning, and a laugh, and ‘oh Rao that laugh! I could listen to that all day!’ “We-We should order some…” She adds lamely.

Lena’s lips curl into a smirk as her head nods. “Of course, I love sweet things…like you.” And that makes Kara blush, and quickly look down to her menu to busy herself with figuring out what she wanted to eat.

Kara has to bite her lip because honestly she needs to focus on not floating away from the butterflies fluttering in her belly. Being here with Lena is making her feel like flying does, and she wouldn’t know how to explain the fact that she was floating to anyone else in the restaurant. Next thing Kara knows, they are both jumping as the server comes to their table asking to take their order. And how Kara didn’t hear them coming was a mystery. Or rather it was because all of her senses were filled with Lena at the moment and she honestly couldn’t find it in her to complain. Kara quickly rattles off the order of a burger and fries and an order of chocolate chip cookies, not really caring what she eats right now. Which was saying something since the Kryptonian was always thinking about food.

Lena orders a salad that is full of kale, and smiles to herself as she sees Kara’s nose scrunch up in dislike at the mere thought of a salad. And Lena can’t help but laugh as the server walks away, and ‘Oh Rao that laugh, I could listen to it all day!’ They make small talk, easily flowing into new conversations as they wait for their food to arrive, the nerves still there, but seeming to settle into the back burner for a while. They’re comfortable, always have been around each other, and why should this be any different, really? They’ve gone to lunch before, but never on an actual date, and they both think that’s what must be adding the nerves, they’re both hoping this goes well because they’re both so deep in the feelings that it just has to work.

When their food arrives they thank the server, their conversation paused momentarily until the server leave. And Kara is just staring at the food in front of Lena, and Lena’s head tilts to the side, a smile gracing her lips as she silently asks Kara what’s wrong.

“What does Kale even taste like?” Kara finds herself asking, not able to keep the slight dislike out of her voice, because it’s green and leafy and how could that be any good?

Lena just laughs and stabs a piece of the Kale with her fork and holds it out to Kara, asking “Wanna try?”  as she does. And Kara is thinking ‘You or the Kale?’ Kara’s cheeks turn red at thought, and she quickly pushes the thought from her mind as she nods and lets Lena feed her the bite. Kara’s face instantly scrunches up because ‘That is not food. How can she eat that??’ And she wants to wash the earthy taste out of her mouth, because food shouldn’t taste like that! Lena on the other hand is barely holding back her laughter, a slight smirk on her face as she asks how Kara liked it, even though she already knows the answer. “So, how does it taste?” And gone is the smirk, but now its replaced by a smile because Lena is falling, and she’s not sure she wants to stop.

The disgusted look on Kara’s face is still there, her nose is scrunched up and honestly, she needs to take a drink right now. But she forces her face into a more neutral look, and smiles brightly at Lena, and ‘Rao that smile.’ Lena may be falling for Kara, but Kara is falling for Lena too, and it feels like she was soaring above the city and her powers gave out and now she’s crashing to the earth without a care in the world because Lena will catch her. And that smile that Lena is giving her is what is giving Kara the air to breathe and how can she possibly tell Lena that she thought the Kale was horrible? ‘Rao I don’t want to do anything that would wipe that smile off her face.’ “You have a beautiful smile…” Kara isn’t even sure she said that out loud, it was a whisper not even meant to be spoken, and definitely not the answer she was supposed to be giving. She quickly squeaks out an “It’s great.” And Kara thinks that the smile she is receiving is worth any amount of Kale or whatever else it is Lena asks her to try.

“Oh really?” Lena’s lips curl into a half smile half smirk, because she knows Kara doesn’t like it. Her face was as open as a book when she took a bite, anyone could see that she has no like for the green leafy food, but Lena knows if she asks, Kara would try it again. Which just makes Lena fall even more. So if she were to just tilt her head to side like this- making her hair pool to one side around her face- and hold out another bite, and drop her voice oh-so-slightly as she asks “Would you like another taste?” Lena knows Kara would say yes.

Kara is biting her lip, and her thoughts instantly go to ‘I would rather taste you. - Oh no, did I say that out loud? Lena is staring and smirking at me. And oh Rao, she’s raising her eyebrow. Kara-Stop panicking. Get it together. Just tell her no.’ But Kara can’t find it in her to say no, so she finds herself nodding her head and whispering a “Yes,” under her breath. But then her ears pick up on the song that’s playing in the restaurant and she decides that a distraction may be in order and it may save her from another taste of Kale because she couldn’t say no.

Pausing for a moment Kara listens to the song, it’s Beautiful Girls and she’s glad she knows the words. Kara’s lips curl into a smile as the first words start to play and she sings along. “You’re way to beautiful girrrrl…” And she’s laughing so she misses a few lines, but then she picks It back up at “see it started at the park, used to chill after dark…Oh when you took my heart.” And oh that look that was on Lena’s face, she wishes that she could frame that look forever.

Lena is lost, and she is falling and oh lords please no one catch her. Kara singing is something she didn’t know she needed, not until Kara was sitting in front of her, dancing slightly in her seat and singing to her. It’s on key, and ‘Oh lords her voice. How does anyone sound like that? Like an angel. She needs to do this more.’ Lena doesn’t even register that she’s let go of her fork, she’s too busy listening to Kara. And Kara is still going and doing this cute little wiggle dance in her chair and Lena isn’t even sure she’s breathing. “See it’s very divine girl, you’re one of a kind…but you mush up my mind, you ought to get declined.” And yes, Kara is mushing her genius mind up and leaving it with only thoughts of the gorgeous blonde sitting across from her. “Oh Lord, my baby is driving me crazyyyy.” And Kara is trailing off and giggling. And Lena is giving Kara a goofy grin, like she hung the stars in the sky because only Kara Danvers can make her smile like that. Oh how much Lena had enjoyed that little serenade done by the beautiful girl across from her. And Kara is done, and asks if Lena enjoyed that and ends with a breathless “Was that embarrassing?”

Lena’s face scrunches up, her nose crinkling as she shakes her head. She feels like a teenager again, the giddy feeling in her is oh so new and she never wants it to go away. She flicks her eyes down to the table, not able to look Kara in the eyes as she whispers her reply of “No…no it was- well it was rather cute… You are rather cute, actually.” Lena then tucks her bottom lip between her teeth, and looks back up at Kara, their food all but forgotten. ‘How could one eat, when the literal embodiment of sunshine and happiness are sitting across from me? It isn’t fair. How is she so perfect?’

Kara is blushing, and looking right at Lena, but her hand is fiddling with her glasses because ‘Lena just told me I was cute! I should tell her she is! I should- oh Rao how do I form words? Come on Kara!’ “psh I- You- No….” Kara’s face scrunches up, her brow is crinkling, and her nose is wrinkling as she tries to calm herself down, so she can speak, proper sentences- preferably in English and not in Kryptonese because she wants Lena to be able to understand her. She takes a breath and tries again. “Well…If I’m cute…Then you have to be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen! And maybe next date, I’ll sing more. Since you- you seemed to like it.” Her eyes have dropped back to her food as she speaks, figuring if she wasn’t looking at Lena then maybe she could form a proper sentence.

Kara isn’t looking at Lena, and so she misses the smirk that pulls at her lips as she speaks, her voice teasing. “Who said there would be a next time?” It was meant to be a joke, because of course Lena wants a second date, and a third and a hundredth. She wants it all with Kara.

Kara’s eyes flick up to meet kryptonite green and the look on her face makes Lena instantly cave and call off the joke, because ‘Oh lords she looks so sad, like a kicked puppy.’ “Oh- oh who would have thought that such a sad face could be so adorable? Of course there will be a second date, Kara! I was-Oh I was teasing you.” Lena’s hand is gripping onto Kara’s as she speaks, wanting that sad look to be wiped off her face as soon as possible because, yes she looked gorgeous, but she much preferred happy Kara to this sad crestfallen look.

Kara lets out a little squeal and is moving to pull Lena into another hug, sitting beside her now, instead of across from her. “I’m glad, because I really- really do like you Lena.” And the hug that Kara is giving is tight, and warm and Lena is in heaven. Never had she craved for affection or hugs- living in the Luthor home stripped that from her- but when she met Kara she was reminded of just how touch-starved she was. And every hug she received from the blonde was always like a breath of air, like coming up from under the water and sucking in a much needed lungful of air. She could breathe again- even if her ribs felt like they were being crushed from the force of the hug.

“I really like you too, Kara.” It’s a whisper, her voice muffled by blonde locks of hair, seeing as her face is tucked into Kara’s neck. And Lena is enjoying just breathing Kara in, the scent of sunshine and Lavender and a hint of vanilla, and then Kara is pulling back, and releasing her and ‘Oh, lords Kara is so gorgeous. I could just…if I leaned forward I could kiss her.’ It doesn’t help that Kara is giving her a megawatt sunshine grin and it makes her even more kissable. Lena is half tempted to actually do it- to lean forward and kiss her right here in this restaurant, she wouldn’t care, not as long as her lips were on Kara’s and she got to taste what sunshine tasted like. But she refrains- for now.

Kara for her part is sitting next to Lena, her hair being wrapped around her finger as she figures out a way to prolong this date.  But what could she do? She knows Lena is a busy woman, and she doesn’t want to keep her too long, but she never wants this date to end. ‘I know Alex would be making fun of me right now. Yelling at me that I’m being a ‘useless gay’ and Oh Rao am I staring again? Come on Kara, just- just kiss her! Or ask her if she wanted to take a walk? That could work…Just, just say something! Come on Danvers!’ That last thought oddly sounded more like Maggie than her own thoughts but Rao, she really did want to kiss Lena, just lean over and kiss her. Or walk around town, her hand in Lena’s and show her off. And oh how is she supposed to do anything when Lena Luthor is sitting next to her looking so distracting just by smiling? ‘It’s not even fair! Kara, stop-‘“Kara? You’re staring…. not that I’m complaining…” And Lena’s voice is cutting off Kara’s thought, and her eyes come back into focus and oh Rao Lena is smiling again, the one that’s meant only for Kara and she can’t form a thought, and Kara was sure her face was as red as a firetruck right now.

“I- uh…Sorry Lena! I was thinking about- uhm…Donuts? Right do you like donuts?” And Kara is cringing inwardly because ‘Really Kara? Donuts? That’s the best you could come up with? Get it together!’

Lena’s face slips into one of confusion and amusement as she tilts her head slightly. “You were staring at me and thought of…donuts?” Lena raises that ever distracting eyebrow again, and Kara is sure it should be illegal, and this time she sees the smirk that is appearing on Lena’s lips and she know she’s about to be teased. “Alright, I’ll bite. If I were a donut, what flavor would I be?” Kara’s mind has gone blank at the moment, the only thought in her mind is ‘I would have to taste you to figure that one out…’ And oh Rao, Lena is leaning closer to her, and that smirk is there. Lena’s hand is sliding up Kara’s arm as she speaks. And Kara is certain her brain is going to short circuit with how close Lena is, and she’s holding her breathe as Lena whispers, “If you need a sample, to tell which I’d be, go on ahead.”

Kara is staring at Lena’s lips, and she can’t think of anything else even if she wanted to. Her breath is still caught in her lungs and ‘Oh Rao...’ And Lena is smirking as she continues teasing Kara. “Come on Kara, Vanilla or Chocolate?” Lena asks, and she knows full well what she’s doing to the blonde sat next to her, but she just can’t help herself. And Kara, well Kara can’t move or make her mouth form words, not even if her life depended on it. “I guess we can figure it out later, darling.” And oh that voice.

Kara is licking her lips subconsciously, and yelling at herself because ‘You’re Supergirl for Rao’s sake! Just kiss her!’ But she can’t bring herself to do it, she can’t bring herself to move. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she can at least stammer out a reply. “I-I uhm…I’d say I can’t decide right n-now, but I’ll get back to you?” Kara is sure that her ears are even red at this point. ‘Is that my heat vision acting up? My face is really warm. Oh Rao.’

Lena is smirking again and sitting back in her seat, and Kara finally breathes. Lena however does not remove her hand from Kara’s arm and instead gives it a gentle squeeze. “Oh we will most certainly be getting back to this. For science…” And Lena is trying to hide her smile, really she is, but its there and Kara can’t help but to blush more- something she has been noticing she does a lot when in the presence of Lena.

“F-for science. Yes.” Kara’s hand flutters up to her glasses and pushes them up once more, her eyes darting from Lena’s eyes to her lips and then back up to her eyes. ‘My heart staying in my chest counts as science, right? Because Rao, if I don’t kiss her soon I think it’s going to beat out of my chest. Just thinking about it- just oh Rao she’s talking again…’

“Maybe we can save it for the next date?” And Lena is biting her lip, and raising that eyebrow again because ‘Kara looks so cute when she’s flustered…Oh now she’s smirking, what’s she up to?’ Lena’s eyes narrow playfully at Kara.

Kara leans forward slightly and takes Lena’s hand in hers and squeezes gently before she smirks at her. “I’d like that, you know, assuming I want another date with you.” Kara says this with as much sincerity as she can muster, until the smirk on her face cracks into a smile and she’s giggling. “I mean, I’d love that, Lena, as long as you want to?”

Lena’s eyes roll, and she is shaking her head, “Of course there’s going to be a second date, Kara. You can’t get rid of me that easily. Plus, we have that science experiment to get to. And well, you know me and science…” Lena trails off and pushes her hair behind her ear, she had worn it down today specifically for Kara. “Science and I are like donuts and you, there are a lot of flavors and stuff I need to figure out. And you normally need a good partner, and I think I just found mine.” Her lips curl into a smile and she winks at Kara, who blushes even more.

“I believe you just did, I can’t wait for the experiments to begin.” And Kara is grinning so wide, and Lena is wondering if she realizes what that sounds like.

Biting her lip Lena grabs Kara’s hand, “Would you like to walk back to L-Corp with me? We could talk about this science experiment, or not talk…” And Lena winks at Kara who blushes even more and honestly, it’s a surprise she doesn’t look like a tomato at this point. Lena waves the server over and pays for both of their meals much to Kara’s protest.

“You didn’t have to pay for it Lena.” Kara is frowning softly and oh she looks so adorable Lena can’t but hold her hand tighter. ‘Oh lords, I’m holding her hand!’

“I asked you on this date, and that’s the glory of dates, Darling, people pay for them.” She gently tugs Kara toward the door and they step outside into the bright afternoon light. “So, walking it is? Or we could take a cab if you preferred?”

Kara shakes her head and starts in the direction of L-Corp. “Walking is fine, it’s so nice out!” But secretly she’s just trying to make her time with Lena last longer and she’s hoping that walking will take more time than a drive would have. ‘Oh Rao, she looks so pretty in the sunlight. Her eyes, rao they’re more golden than they are green and Rao they’re so- oops, don’t fall Kara.’ Kara has to remind herself to pay attention to where she is going, because she almost ran into a poor old woman in her distraction and that would not be good and falling would just be embarrassing.

If Kara was glad to prolong the date, then Lena was equally as glad she got to see Kara in the sunlight, because ‘Oh lords, her eyes are an even brighter shade of blue in this light! And oh lords her hair, she looks like an angel, with a golden halo. Just- lords she gorgeous. How have I never noticed this? Have I been bli- shit Lena pay attention before you fa-‘Lena stumbles, and quickly grabs onto Kara’s arm to catch herself. ‘Oh, those are strong arms. What I wouldn’t give to-‘“I’ve gotcha Lee.” It’s a whisper, and right in her ear and oh lords there goes a tingle right down her spine.

‘Are those arms wrapping around my waist? Are my legs giving out? Have I forgotten to walk? Suddenly I’m weak. Shit thank her.’ “T-thanks.” And Lena just manages to flash her a smile, honestly, it’s all she can do, she still has Kara’s arms wrapped around her and she can barely think. It takes a few moments to even process what was said and her lips curl into a smile as she catches the nickname- and she decided she likes it. “Wait, Lee?” And she’s giving Kara a goofy grin, one in which makes Kara grin right back.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. Do you like it?” Kara asks with a bright smile, her arm around Lena’s waist tightening, and she’s ignoring the glares they are getting for standing in the middle of the sidewalk without moving.

“I love it, but only if I can call you Kar?” And Lena is back to being shy, and nervous, because she doesn’t want to assume that Kara would be okay with her calling her Kar, even though that was a ridiculous thing to be nervous about. When Kara tightens her arm, Lena is once again reminded that she is in Kara’s strong arms, and honestly, she needs to ask her about her gym routine. “Thanks again, for the catch.” And Lena is falling-not literally but figuratively. In the sense of the heart, she is falling harder and harder and ‘Oh lords, please be there to catch me.’

“Of course, you can, Lee.” Kara grins and starts them walking again, but she doesn’t release Lena, wanting to keep her in her arms just a little while longer. “And you’re welcome, beautiful, I’d always catch you. Y- you are quite the catch.” And Kara is pretty proud of herself for that, giving a happy sigh before tearing her eyes away from Lena- which was nearly impossible for the lovesick kryptonian- to look at where they were walking. And Kara can’t help but give an excited giggle at seeing an ice cream shop. “Ohhh, uh…Since I saved you, I say we celebrate with ice cream! My treat!” Her free hand is gesturing to the ice cream shop and her lips are curled into the biggest grin she can muster. Kara won’t mention that she would do anything for ice cream- and that this may or may not have been another way to extend their date.

“That’s not really a very valid reason, Kara.” Lena laughs, and shakes her head, but she allows Kara to steer them in the direction of the shop, she was not going to be the one to deny Kara anything. “Plus, since saved me, I should be the one to buy you ice cream.” Her words are punctuated with a light poke to Kara’s side and smile of her own. She mentally noted to looking into buying an ice cream parlor for Kara sometime in the future. ‘Is that too much? I’ll ask Jess later…These arms though…’

Lena’s thoughts had been interrupted by the most adorable pout she had ever seen, accompanied by “Please Leeeee? Let me buy you an ice cream? You paid for lunch.” And oh, that pout should be illegal.

“Oh alright, Darling.” Lena sighs dramatically, because how on earth was she supposed to say no to Kara ‘literal puppy’ Danvers with a pout like that? It was a power or something, maybe she should look into it, it could be useful for certain work problems. And it’s worth it, saying yes. Lena gets to watch as Kara does a happy dance, and pulls them up to the counter, the hugest grin on her face. ‘I love this dork- wait. Love? No- that’s…a  bit too soon…right?’ Shaking those thoughts from her mind Lena turns her attention to the menu board, just as Kara is speaking to her.

“Which flavor, Lee?” And Lena has to look from Kara and back to the menu board, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. And she just stares at the board for a moment because ‘Why are there so many choices? What even is Chunky Monkey?? Chocolate seems safe…Maybe I should ask Kara what flavor ice cream I’d be instead…’

“I’ll take one scoop of Chocolate, thank you.” Lena isn’t looking at that the teenage boy taking their order, but instead she is looking at the beautiful woman standing next to her in awe as she orders at least 5 different flavors.

Kara, noticing the look she is receiving from Lena grins and says “I can’t just pick one, Lee! They’re all so good!” And Kara is practically bouncing because of the thought of ice cream, and sugar and Oh Rao she can’t forget Lena, and it’s almost all of her favorite things, except for puppies and potstickers. Although, Kara is certain she hears a muttered ‘You are such a puppy’ come from Lena, and honestly, that just makes her grin wider, and be so much happier.

Once they have their ice creams- Lena’s one scoop and Kara’s mountain of ice cream- they head to a booth and sit down, Kara sliding in first and Lena sitting next to her, because neither wanted to be apart, and somehow, they were holding hands? Lena nor Kara could remember who had grabbed whose hand- not that It mattered. Kara is taking a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth as her eyes light up and she turns to Lena. “So, does this count as our second date?” And the grin on her face tells Lena that she should say ‘Yes’.

After finishing her own spoonful of chocolate ice cream Lena nods with her own smile. “I suppose we could call it that.” And she is twirling her spoon in her hand as she looks down at her ice cream and then looks up to meet bright blue eyes. “So when we get back to L-Corp, we could work on that experiment? If we are considering this to be our second date.” Lena gives Kara a wink, before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Kara giggles, and nods her head as she takes a bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream before responding. “Well it is only fitting, to do the experiment there, since that’s where all the science you do takes place anyways.” Her spoon dips back into her bowl and this time she comes up with a spoonful of chunky monkey, and Lena is tilting her head and Kara is grinning. “What is it?”

“Well actually, that’s what I was going to ask you. What is Chunky Monkey, what does it taste like?” Lena is biting her lip again and tucking her hair behind her ear as she looks at Kara.

“Did you want to try it?” Kara asks as she holds the spoon out to Lena, and Lena just opens her mouth and lets Kara feed her the ice cream. “So, what do you think?”

Lena’s eyes light up, because ‘That’s actually…good? It’s the right taste of banana and the chocolate is a good addition and oh was that some sort of nut? A walnut perhaps? Well this is actually good…’ “Mm, that was actually really good, it has a strange name though.” Lena laughs, and doesn’t notice that there’s a bit of ice cream dribbling down her cheek until it’s too late and Kara is giggling and leaning over to wipe it off her cheek. ‘Well that’s embarrassing. Seems to be an occurring theme on these dates, Luthor.’ This time it’s Lena who is blushing slightly as she mumbles out a “Thanks, Kar.”

“No problem, Lee.” Kara smiles as she finishes her ice cream, Lena had been done for a while, since she only had the one ice cream and Kara had 5. When Kara is done she pushes her bowl away and smiles brightly at Lena. “Should we head back to L-Corp now? I know you’re busy, so if I’ve taken too much time…”

“No! I mean, no you haven’t. I uh- well I may have cleared my day? So, I don’t need to be back at L-Corp for anything, but I would like to stop there and pick up some files, but you wouldn’t have to leave- unless you need to?” And oh, the nerves are back, and Lena finds herself with her hands fidgeting with her hair, and she is reminded why she stopped wearing it down- it’s a nervous habit she has had since she was a child and oh Lords she thought she had broke herself of it. But Kara Danvers just makes her so nervous, it can’t be helped, really.

Kara is smiling that bright smile that Lena loves, and grabbing Lena’s hand to stop it from playing with her hair. “No, I can stay, I don’t have anywhere else I need to be.” Kara is inwardly doing a happy dance because she gets to spend more time with Lena and ‘She cleared her whole day for me?! Oh Rao she’s perfect.’ Kara is then ushering Lena out of the booth and they are back on their way to L-Corp, which at this point is only a block away.

Somewhere along the way Kara grabs Lena’s hand and there is a permanent smile on Lena’s face as they make it up to her office. Jess is sitting at her desk as always and just gives them a knowing smirk as Lena rolls her eyes and enters the office, the door shutting behind them. “Would you like something to drink?” And to Kara’s nod, Lena pours them both a glass of water, and leads them to the couch. Kara sits at one end and instead of sitting at the opposite like she normally would, Lena takes the seat right next to Kara and smirks at her. Her arm coming to rest on the top of the couch, right behind Kara and she turns so that her knees are touching Kara’s and she is facing her. “Shall we get to it then?” Kara nods, and Lena takes a sip of her water before placing her glass down on the coffee table. “Now, Kara Danvers, if you were to describe me as a donut, what flavor would I be? Remember, that testing is always encouraged in the science field. So, if you need a taste…” Honestly, Lena just wants to know if Kara would make the first move, because if she didn’t, then Lena definitely would.

And Kara feels a panic she never has before, and it’s coursing through her body. She knows she wants to kiss Lena, she’s been wanting to this entire date, and many times before. And this is her chance, Lena is inviting her to do it and all she has to do is lean forward and capture Lena’s very kissable lips and ‘Oh Rao, you need to do it or your heart is going to beat out of your chest. I bet even Lena can hear how fast it’s beating!’ And somehow she finds the courage and the strength to speak, to form words. “Well, I am very interested on finding that flavor, but where should I taste? Your cheek? Your- your lips?” And Kara’s eyes are flicking from Lena’s eyes, to her lips, to- ‘Or that spot on your neck where sweet Rao it is so distracting…How can she be this beautiful??’

Lena is humming in thought, as she leans forward, closer to Kara and ‘Oh Rao she’s so gorgeous.’ “Hmm, well I believe you could try all of the spots you’re thinking, it be very beneficial to this experiment…” Lena’s lips are curling around the words in such a way that her slight accent is all the more prominent and it’s doing things to Kara’s brain. As Lena moves, and talks, blue eyes are following her. Lena is now mere inches from Kara when she whispers “But I think my lips are a safe staring point, wouldn’t you agree?” And there’s that damned eyebrow raise making it’s appearance again and ‘oh Rao that should be illegal. -Kara get it together and. Kiss. Her.’   And so she does, blue eyes closing and lips pressing against Lena’s.

Kara sighs into the kiss, scooting closer and bringing her hands to tangle in raven locks of hair. And Lena is leaning in closer and deepening the kiss. Lena’s hands moving to cup Kara’s cheeks and a smile on both their lips as they kiss. Eventually and oh-so-reluctantly, Kara pulls back- because even Kryptonians need to breathe- and she sighs happily, resting her forehead against Lena’s. Both of their eyes are still closed as Kara whispers, “Oh Rao…I think I need- another taste.” And it’s a breathless whisper, and Lena is humming in approval because its for science after all, and you must be thorough for science. And so, Lena closes the distance this time and they are kissing again, and the point of the experiment is forgotten because why would you be able to think of anything else other than kissing the beautiful woman who’s kissing you?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
